


Simbiosis

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Physical Disability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Hace tres meses que se mudó al departamento de Martín, y hay cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbra del todo.





	Simbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Fem!Brasil: Luciana Da Silva.

Luciana sopla un rizado mechón de pelo negro fuera de sus ojos, y pasa la página de su libro con impaciencia antes de permitirse echarle una ojeada al reloj en su celular.

Aún quedan un par de horas de día antes que el sol se ponga, pero en la habitación del pequeño departamento enterrado en el corazón de la ciudad, apenas si llega luz del sol. Hoy, eso es algo que Luciana _agradece_ ; hace demasiado calor, y la sombra proporciona un leve si bien merecido fresco. De pura flojera, Luciana se ha deshecho de sus pantalones, tirado en la cama y arrastrado el ( _único_ ) ventilador de pie del departamento para encenderlo a toda potencia apuntando directamente en su dirección.

Todo, con la esperanza de poder concentrarse aunque sea por una hora más; su español no es particularmente bueno, y en el fondo sabe que el curso de español que se encuentra haciendo es un mal necesario, pero puede que haya descuidado un poco la lectura y este algo atrasada. Aunque en momentos como este, mientras lee un libro que no le interesa y al que cada ciertas páginas no comprende, le dan ganas de mandar el curso y a su profesor al diablo.

Es la tercera vez que relee una oración con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender del todo lo que dice, cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse, seguido del sonido de llaves tintineando unas contra otras.

\- ¿Lu? - llama Martín desde la puerta.

\- ¡En el cuarto! - Luciana responde con un grito, sin molestarse en levantarse de la cama.

Hay un momento de silencio, y después el característico sonido de garras resbalando desesperadas en el suelo. Luciana casi no tiene tiempo de bajar su libro antes que Elvis entre disparado como un labrador cohete a la habitación y salte sobre la cama, apenas consiguiendo sentarse frente a Luciana antes de estrellarse contra ella.

\- _Olá, fofinho!_ \- Luciana arrulla con su mejor voz de bebé, y Elvis agita la cola como loco - _Quem é um bom garoto, ah? Quem é um bom garoto?_

Luciana le rasca detrás de las orejas y le planta un beso en la nariz murmurando tonterías sin sentido. Elvis bufa impaciente por más caricias, pero se congela y gira la cabeza el instante que escuchan desde la cocina a Martín gruñir una palabrota. Levanta las orejas atento, ignorando a Luciana completamente de pronto, y se baja de la cama para salir a inspeccionar. Luciana escucha a Martín gruñir bajito un poco más, antes de escucharlo murmurarle a su perro que está bien, que no pasó nada, como si Elvis pudiera entenderle realmente.

Desde la habitación, Luciana puede ver a Martín moverse por la cocina, y a Elvis siguiéndolo pacientemente de acá para allá pegado a sus talones. Cuando Martín entra al baño y enciende la ducha, Elvis se cuela por la puerta que por costumbre Martín deja entreabierta.

\- _Mimado_ \- Luciana revolea los ojos y niega con la cabeza para sí.

Retoma su lectura en paz por los siguientes diez minutos que Martín tarda en ducharse. Escucha cuando la ducha deja de correr en la otra habitación, y apenas unos segundos después Martín entra a la habitación seguido de Elvis. Está más mojado que seco, goteando como si no se hubiese molestado siquiera en secarse, y solo lleva una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura.

\- Te volviste a olvidar de acomodar las sillas en la mesa - Martín comenta distraídamente mientras se hace paso hasta el armario con andar cuidadoso, una mano estirada siguiendo el contorno de la pared.

Ah, eso explica el golpe.

\- No lo vuelvo a hacer - promete Luciana, y aprieta un poco los labios.

Hace tres meses que se mudó al departamento de Martín, y hay cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbra del todo. Que todo tenga un lugar específico en la casa es una de ellas.

Martín, con la poca modestia que siempre lo caracterizó, desanuda su toalla y la tira en el cesto de ropa sucia estratégicamente ubicado justo al armario.

Luciana se permite la pequeña distracción para levantar la mirada de su libro.

Martín pezca unos calzoncillos y se los calza, y se tira en la cama junto a Luciana. Tiene el pelo y piel todavía húmedos de su ducha, y su pecho sube y baja con vestigios de fatiga de la actividad física.

Honestamente, Luciana no entiende cómo alguien _ciego_ hace para procurar lucir _tan bien_.

Elvis vuelve a saltar a la cama, y ahora es el turno de Martín de ser ignorar. Camina hacia Luciana, que lo recibe con una sonrisa enorme, y se acurruca a su lado golpeando la cola contra el colchón, rogando por caricias con ojos tristones.

\- Tampoco se supone que dejés a Elvis subirse a la cama - Martín gruñe, pero no hace ademán de echarlo tampoco.

De eso Luciana se ríe - como si Martín no hiciera _exactamente_ lo mismo y malcriara a su perro.

\- Qué _hipocrisia_ \- replica con una sonrisa.

\- Hipo _cre_ sía - Martín corrige sin moverse siquiera.

\- Eso dije.

Martín no discute, lo que Luciana toma como señal de lo realmente cansado que está. Por lo quieto y callado que se mantiene, Luciana cree que se ha quedado dormido, hasta que lo ve gira perezoso hasta quedar acostado de lado. Martín estira una mano por el colchón hasta dar con Luciana, y enreda un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tira de ella. Luciana rueda los ojos con una sonrisa, pero se deja arrastrar hasta que Martín se cuela despacito entre sus piernas y hunde su rostro en su cuello para depositar un beso casto sobre su pulso. Luciana no puede evitar sonreírle, correrle el pelo húmedo y besar su frente antes de retomar su lectura ahora que Martín descansa entre sus brazos y piernas.

Martín deja que sus manos recorran el cuerpo de Luciana sin apuro, palmas y dedos bien abiertos explorando cada centímetro de piel morena a su alcance. Es un contacto que no despierta pasiones en Luciana, porque _sabe_ que esa no es la intención de Martín. Ya está acostumbrada a las manos de Martín, y reconoce este toque por lo que es. Martín traza con sus dedos cada curva su cuerpo, obsesionado con memorizar lo que de otra forma no sabe conocer. Es un acto que levanta un rubor en las mejillas de Luciana, pero cuya intimidad reside en el cuidado y devoción con las que Martín recorre a Luciana como si se tratara una fina obra de arte.

Al menos hasta que llega a su trasero para hundir los dedos y _apretar_.

\- _Ey_ \- Luciana regaña, frunciendo el ceño a la coronilla rubia en su pecho - Estoy haciendo mis deberes.

Para dar énfasis, agita su libro para que las páginas resuenen aparatosamente para Martín.

\- En la cama y casi sin ropa - Martín hunde más su rostro en el cuello de Luciana, y suena casi dolorido - Con qué derecho, Luciana.

Luciana se ríe.

\- Hace calor - se defiende encogiéndose de hombros.

Martín no insiste ( _de verdad_ está agotado), y desliza sus manos a los muslos de Luciana con el cuidado de mantenerse en terreno seguro.

\- ¿Me lees?

\- _Era una tarde espléndida de otoño y las bayas coloradas de los setos y espinos empezaban a madurar para que los pájaros pudieran comérselas cuando llegara el invierno_ \- recita Luciana con voz solemne y acento pesado - _A ambos lados se veían elevados robles, sicomoros y fresnos y, de vez en cuando, algún castaño. La señorita Honey, que deseaba dejar de momento el tema_ -

\- Sabés que no me refiero a tu lectura de nene de primer grado - Martín interrumpe y pellizca su cintura a modo de regaño.

Luciana ríe y le vuelve a besar el pelo.

\- En realidad, - dice con una sonrisa malévola - es para niños de 12 _anos_.

\- _Años,_ Luciana, por el amor de Dios - Martín suspira entre horrorizado y resignado.

Luciana vuelve a reír, e intercambia su librito por otro que se encuentra sobre la mesa de luz.

Martín siempre ha sido muy independiente pese a todo, incluyendo la lectura. Tiene una bibliotequita que es su orgullo y posiblemente más preciado tesoro llena de todos los libros en Braille que ha conseguido en el transcurso de los años. Pero es un lector ávido y demandante, un devorador de libros. Tiene una larga lista de títulos por leer, y a la mayoría aún no ha conseguido ponerle las manos encima. Fue idea de Luciana ofrecerse a ser los ojos de Martín, por lo menos en este particular aspecto (para el resto, está Elvis). Luciana no es particularmente una apasionada de la literatura, pero por lo menos así puede practicar su torpe español con alguien que disfrute de escucharla y que pueda corregirla dónde tropiece.

Luciana abre el libro donde dejaron la última vez, marcado con un pliegue en la esquina de la hoja, y retoma la lectura donde dejaron la última vez.

\- _El universo (que otros llaman la Biblioteca) se compone de un número indefinido, y_ _tal vez infinito, de galerías hexagonales, con vastos pozos de ventilación en el medio,_ _cercados por barandas bajísimas -_ Luciana comienza a leer con especial cuidado, y Martín la escucha con atención, sus manos retomando su recorrido sobre la piel de Luciana perezosas y sin apuro.

Hay muchas cosas a las que Luciana todavía no se acostumbra de vivir con Martín, pero esta, leer en voz alta con Elvis durmiendo a su lado y Martín acostado en su pecho trazando delicadas caricias castas en todo su cuerpo, no es una de ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 2; Discapacidad


End file.
